It Started In An Elevator
by Blueyesapphire
Summary: When Wilson meets the new Pediatrics doctor, they become quick friends. But what he doesn't get, is how her and House interact with each other. He can tell they, on some level, understand and respect each other. And because of that, he can't help but think he's missing something. Especially since House doesn't just respect anyone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first House story, and I hope anyone reading this enjoys it.

That is all.

Disclaimer: I do not own House, or any characters that are from House. All rights go to David Shore.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Five Years Ago

(Wilson's Apartment)

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in my apartment eating Chinese take-out and watching something on animal planet, which probably wasn't the best idea in the world, when my cell phone suddenly began to ring.

I reached for my phone on my coffee table, grabbed it, and answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Wilson," I heard a familiar voice say.

I instantly knew who it was.

"House," I said.

"I have a favor to ask you." House said.

"And is this favor illegal?" I asked.

"I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days." House said, ignoring what I said.

"Out of town?" I asked. "For a couple days? Why?"

"Conference." House said. "Mandatory. Can't get out of it. And believe me, I've tried. Anyway, my favor is simple. Just keep an eye on everything for me while I'm gone. Especially Foreman, Chase, and Cameron."

"Uh…..Sure." I said, confused.

"I knew I could count on you." House said.

Then, I heard a click, followed by a dead line.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I walked into House's office the next morning to see Chase, Foreman, and Cameron sitting at the table in the other room.

I walked in and said:

"What do we got today?"

I then walked over to the white board, and picked up a maker.

"Shouldn't we be waiting for House?" Cameron asked, as I turned around to face them.

"House, is gone for the next couple of days." I said. "I will be filling in for him."

"Why? Is he ok?" Chase asked.

"He's fine." I said. " He just had to go to a conference somewhere."

"I thought House didn't do conferences?" Foreman asked.

"Apparently he's doing this one." I said.

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron all looked at each other. Clearly not convinced.

And to be honest, neither was I.

Because they were right. House doesn't do conferences.

Even if they were mandatory.

"Anyway," I began, gaining their attention. "What's the case?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(A couple days later)

I walked into House's office and saw House was unpacking his stuff and setting it down on his desk.

"How was the conference?" I asked.

"Boring." House said, not looking up, as he continued to take things out of his bag.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." House said.

"Well, I looked up all the conferences that happened between last week and this week, and I didn't exactly find any." I said.

House looked up at me.

"Do you want to tell me where you were instead?" I asked. "For real?"

"Not really." House said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe it, if I told you." He said.

"So, you're never going to tell me?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me think about that….." House said, tapping a finger on his chin. "Umm….." Then he looked at me. "No."

Then, House put his bag down beside his desk.

I sighed.

"Fine." I said. "I won't ask again."

Then, I turned around and left his Office.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Two Years Ago

(Wilson's Office)

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

I was in my office, sitting at my desk doing paper work, when I heard my office door open.

I already knew who it was.

"I'm kinda busy here, House." I said.

"It will only take a second." I heard House say.

I sighed and looked up at him.

"Ok." I said. "What is it?"

"I need you to do me another favor." House said.

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

"I have to go to a couple seminars." He said. "I'm going to be gone for about a month, and I was wondering if you would watch things for me here while I'm gone."

"…Are you really going to a couple seminars?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

House rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mom, I'm REALLY going to a couple seminars." House said, annoyed. "If you don't believe me, you can always look it up like you did _last_ time."

I stared at House and House stared back at me.

"…..Ok." I said. "I'll do it."

House gave me a curt nod, and began to leave my office.

And as he did, my suspicions got the better of me, and I quickly looked up the seminars for the next month.

And when I did, I saw he wasn't lying. This time.

Feeling a little better, yet a little guilty for spying on him, I exited my search, and began to do my paper work once again.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Present Day

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

I walked into the hospital and headed straight for the elevator.

It was my first day back from a couple days of vacation that I definitely needed.

Once I got to the elevator, its doors were already open, so I walked inside and pressed the right floor number, as another person walked into the elevator.

As the doors closed, I looked beside me and saw a woman. A woman I hadn't seen before.

"Hi," I said, gaining her attention.

"Hi." She said.

"Are you new?" I asked, noticing her white doctor coat.

"You can say that." She said. "I started working here a couple days ago."

When I went on vacation, I thought.

"Well, I'm James Wilson." I said, smiling a little at her, as I held my hand out to her. "Oncology."

"Hailey Jacobs." She said, smiling a little back, as she took my hand and shook it. "Pediatrics."

"There was a rumor going around that we were looking for a new Peds expert." I said, as we retracted our hands. "I guess it was right."

"I guess so." Hailey said.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, dinged, and opened it's doors.

"Well, this is my stop." Hailey said, walking out of the elevator.

She then turned to look at me and said:

"Have a good day, Dr. Wilson."

"James." I said. "Or Wilson. Whichever you prefer."

"James." Hailey said.

Then, she continued to walk away.

I couldn't help but smile a little, as the elevator doors closed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

My day has been going by a bit slowly. Of course, it doesn't help I came into work an hour earlier than usual.

So when lunch came around, I was more than excited to go to the cafeteria, grab my lunch, and head outside to sit at one of the unoccupied tables, with the book I was currently reading keeping me company.

And currently, that was what I was doing. Eating lunch, while I was reading my book. All by myself.

But I was ok with that, since I didn't really know anyone here, and the only person I did know, likes to skip their meals while in the middle of a case.

Remembering this, I made a note to bring something for that person after I was done.

I was quite absorbed into my book, when I heard:

"Hi,"

I jumped a little, and looked beside me to see the doctor I met this morning on the elevator.

Dr. James Wilson.

"Hi." I said.

"Sorry for scaring you." Wilson said.

"It's ok." I said, giving him a smile to let him know it was truly alright.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

"No, not at all." I said.

Wilson smiled a little at me, then, he sat his tray down, and sat down in the seat across from me.

"So," Wilson began, as I closed my book. "How are you liking it here so far?"

"It's good." I said. "I like it here a lot."

"Where did you work before?" He asked, as he began to dig into his food.

"A hospital in Minnesota." I said.

"Which one?" Wilson asked.

"Children's Hospitals and Clinics of Minnesota." I said.

"Wow." He said, sounding impressed. "That's a great hospital. Why did you decide to leave it and come here?"

"Change in scenery." I said. "….I really needed it."

My response to him was what I told everyone. To be honest, it was a half-truth.

But I didn't want to tell the whole truth.

"Well, we are very lucky to have you." Wilson said.

"How do you know?" I asked. "You hardly know me."

"True." He said. "But I can tell you're a good person, who would do anything for her patients…..Hence why we're lucky to have you."

I smiled a little and blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

Wilson smiled at me.

I then noticed he was wearing a watch.

I took his left hand and looked at the time.

"I have to go." I said, letting go of his hand and standing up. "It was nice talking to you."

"Same." Wilson said, as I grabbed my tray and book. "We should do this again sometime."

"Sure." I said. "Definitely."

Then, I walked away from the table, and headed toward the building.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I walked into my office with a sandwich and my book in hand, to see someone looking through my desk drawers.

I instantly recognized who it was.

It was Gregory House.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Chocolate." Greg said, still looking through my desk drawer. "I'm looking for your secret stash of chocolate."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm hungry, and my stash went ages ago." He said, sarcastically. "Why do you _think_ I'm looking for it?"

I sighed.

"Stop looking through my drawers." I said.

Greg shut the drawer with a slam and looked up at me.

"Are you going to give me the chocolate?" Greg asked.

"What do you need it for?" I asked.

"Someone in the clinic believes they're allergic to chocolate. This, however, isn't true." He said. "But you know patients. They think they know best and doctors are complete morons. So, where's the chocolate?"

I rolled my eyes, reached into my white coat pocket, and took a candy bar out of it.

"Perfect." Greg said, as he began to walk over to me, with the help of his cane.

Once Greg reached me, he took the chocolate from me, as he eyes fell onto the sandwich in my other hand.

"I thought you might be hungry." I said, holding the sandwich out to him.

"You always think of me, don't you?" He said, as he took the sandwich.

"And you me." I said.

"Well, _someone_ has to look after you." Greg said. "Who knows where you would be without me."

Greg and I smiled a sad smile at each other.

"Anyway," I began. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yep." He said. "I will be there. As long as you have the food."

I laughed a little.

"I will." I said.

Greg gave me a nod, and headed out of my office.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

I opened the door to House's Office and instantly saw him sitting at his desk, eating a sandwich.

"Hey," I said. "You paged me?"

"Yep." House said. "I'll tell you later. For now, sit. Relax. And be jealous of this sandwich I'm eating."

"You do realize I have things to do too, right?" I asked, as I walked over to him and sat down in a chair across from him.

"Like what?" He asked. "You have no new cases."

"But I do still have paper work." I said.

House snorted.

"Who doesn't?" House asked. Then, he took another bite of his sandwich.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, House stopped chewing the food that was in his mouth, as a confused look came upon his face.

Then, suddenly, House sniffed.

I looked at him confused, as he continued to sniff as if he was a blood hound, until he looked directly at me.

He swallowed his food and asked:

"Do you by any chance, have chocolate on you?"

"No." I said, getting more confused. "I don't carry chocolate around with me House…..Why?"

"You smell like chocolate." House said. "But I don't know why."

"How can you smell chocolate?" I asked, as a look of realization came to his face. I then smelt my coat. "I can't smell it. Are you sure there isn't any in this office?"

"Hm." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." House said.

I stared at him for a couple more seconds, then I shook my head a little, and asked:

"You want dinner tonight? I'll get it and we can kick back and relax at your place and watch something."

"Can't." He said. "I have plans."

"You?" I asked, in disbelief. "You have plans?"

"Yes." House said.

"With another human being who isn't me?" I asked. "Or a stripper?"

"Is that too unbelievable?" He asked.

"Is it a date?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" House asked.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Again, does it matter?" He asked.

"Are you going to _actually_ answer my questions?" I asked.

"Are you _actually_ going to stop asking them?" House asked.

House and I both stared at each other. Neither one of us backing down.

"Oh, good." I heard a voice say suddenly. "I'm so glad I pay the both of you to just sit there and have eye contest all day while there are actual patients who need doctors."

I recognized the voice as Cuddy's, along with recognizing the noise her heels make when she walked.

"We're consulting." House said, not looking at her.

"Nice try." I heard Cuddy say, clearly not believing him.

"No, it's true." I said, studying House. "He paged me."

"Then let's hear it." I heard Cuddy say.

"Can I at _least_ finish my sandwich first?" House asked, finally looking at Cuddy.

I finally looked at Cuddy as well.

She looked like she meant business.

House sighed.

"Fine." House said, dropping his sandwich down on his desk dramatically.

Then, House began to tell me why he needed me to see his patient.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(At Hailey's Apartment)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

"God, I missed this." Greg said, as he took another bite of food.

I laughed.

Greg and I were sitting in the very small kitchen of my apartment, eating dinner that I cooked.

"I missed your cooking." He said.

"I can tell." I said.

Greg smiled a little at me.

Then, Greg looked around the tiny apartment.

"You should have accepted my offer of living with me instead of this dump." Greg said. "Until you found a better place."

"I told you I didn't want to intrude." I reminded him.

"Intrude what?" He asked. "My place is big enough for the both of us."

"You also only have one bedroom." I said.

"We could have made a schedule." Greg said.

I rolled my eyes.

It was silent for a moment as we continued to eat. Then, Greg asked:

"You remember Wilson, right?"

I looked at him confused.

"The oncologist I told you about." He explained.

"Oh." I said. "You mean James Wilson. Yeah, I remember you talking about him. Why?"

"I know you met him today." Greg said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"He smelt like chocolate." He said. "And he never did before."

"What does him smelling like chocolate have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Hailey, you're the only one I know who smells like chocolate." Greg stated. "Some of your smell rubbed off on him."

"It's kinda creepy that you know that." I informed him.

"Anyway," He began. "About Wilson….Did you tell him that you knew me?"

"No." I said. "You were never brought up. Why?"

"Because I want it to remain that way." Greg said.

I looked at him confused once again.

"I don't want anyone to know we know each other." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because unlike Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, and Wilson, if anyone knows you know me and _how_ you know me, you will be treated differently." Greg said.

"No I won't." I said.

"Believe me, you will." He said. "Everyone in that hospital pretty much doesn't like me and I could care less about that, but you are the opposite of me, and I don't want them to judge you because of how I am."

"In reality, we aren't that different." I said.

"But you care." Greg said. "Sometimes too much."

"You care too." I said. "You just don't want to admit it."

It was silent for a couple seconds, then Greg said:

"Let's just keep this a secret for now. Ok?"

I sighed.

"Fine." I said. "I won't say anything."


	3. Chapter 3

(One Week Later)

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(Hailey's Office)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

"It's beautiful outside, isn't it?" I heard Greg say.

I was in my office doing paper work.

About an hour ago, Greg came into my office with a yoyo and his portable TV.

"Your point?" I asked.

"You'd think people would have something better to do than waste time being at the clinic pretending to be sick." I heard Greg say, followed by the sound of the yoyo.

"Yeah, weren't you suppose to be at the clinic five minutes ago?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard Greg say.

"Then why aren't you there?" I asked.

"It's more fun hanging out with you." I heard Greg say.

"I'm flattered." I said. "But aren't you worried Cuddy will come looking for you?"

"Nope." I heard Greg say. "I mean, eventually she will. Along with her pitch fork, but, this will be the last place she'll look. And by then my clinic hours will be over for the day and I won't be here."

"Seems like you have it all figured out." I said.

"Not all of it." I heard Greg say.

I looked up at him confused.

"I have yet to find the source of your secret chocolate stash." Greg said, as he continued to play with his yoyo. "I know it's here somewhere."

I rolled my eyes, as his pager went off.

Greg looked at it, but ignored it.

"Cuddy?" I asked.

"She'll send one more before she assembles the search party." He said.

"You should just go." I said.

"But then I won't be wasting Cuddy's time trying to find me." Greg said. "What's the fun in that?"

I shook my head, and looked back down at my paper work.

A couple seconds of silence went by.

"Time to play shrink." I heard Greg say.

I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.

Greg stopped playing with his yoyo, and sat up straight in his chair.

"How's the patient today?" Greg asked.

"I'm not playing this game." I said.

"It's been a while since we actually got a chance to talk about anything related to that thing." He said.

"And we don't need to bring it up now." I said.

"I can tell it's still a touchy subject." Greg said. "Which is to be expected. Despite it being a little over two years now. But then again, how can anyone get over a thing like that?"

"I'm fine, Greg." I said, a little irritated.

"Are you really?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then when was the last time you had sex?" Greg asked.

I stared at him.

"That long, huh?" He asked. "What about a date?"

"I could ask you the same questions." I snapped at him.

"Ooo, hit a nerve." Greg said.

I was about to say something, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and in walked in one of House's team, with a newspaper in his hand.

I instantly recognized the person as Chase.

"Finally!" Greg said. "What took you so long?"

"You gave me a pen that had no ink in it." Chase said to him, clearly annoyed. "And it took me forever to find another one."

"Hm." Greg said. "Good thing I'm not a bomb expert. Otherwise, your pretty face would be completely ruined."

Greg then held his hand out. Clearly expecting something.

Chase put the newspaper in his hand.

Then, Greg grabbed his cane and stood up.

"Here's a present." Greg said, dropping the newspaper on my desk.

I looked down at the newspaper, then I looked back up at him.

"I'm sick of seeing the four walls you call an apartment." Greg said, earning a shocked, yet confused look from Chase. "The red circles are the ones that are free, affordable, and ten times better than that mold infested place you're at right now. Pick one, look at it, buy it, move in, and live in it. Then invite me over for dinner. Until then, my place."

Then, Greg began to head toward the door.

"I'm SO glad we have a normal-" I began.

"Relationship?" Greg asked, looking at me. "Like others of the same?...me too." Then he looked at Chase. "Let's go."

Then, Greg left my office. A shocked Chase following him shortly after.

I sighed, and picked up the paper.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in a chair in the break room, biting my pen as I read over a case file of a patient I just got today, when I heard the door to the room open.

"Hey, Wilson." I heard a voice say.

I looked up and did a double take as I realized who came into the room.

It was Hailey.

I took my pen out of my mouth.

"Hey, Hailey." I said smiling a little at her.

Hailey smiled a little back as she walked over to the refrigerator.

I looked away from her, trying not to stare.

"What are you reading?" I heard Hailey asked.

"Oh, um," I began, shaking my head a little. "I got a new patient today."

"Oh." I heard Hailey say. "Is the person going to be ok?"

"I think so." I said, looking up at her to see she had a bottle of water in her hands. "It is curable."

"That's good." Hailey said.

"It is." I said, smiling softly.

Hailey returned the smile.

Gosh that's a beautiful smile, I thought.

"Um," I began.

Suddenly, the break room door opened again. House coming into the room and immediately stopping once he saw me and Hailey.

"…..Dr. Jacobs." House said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Dr. House." Hailey said.

House looked at me with the same suspicious look.

Suddenly, Hailey's pager went off.

Hailey looked at her pager and said:

"I have to go." Then she looked at me. "Bye Wilson."

"Bye." I said, giving a weak wave.

"Dr. House." Hailey said, as she walked by him.

"Dr. Jacobs." House said.

Then, Hailey opened the door, and left. The door closing automatically after her.

House looked at the door Hailey went out of.

Then he looked back at me.

"What do you need, House?" I asked.

"I actually don't need anything." House said.

"There's a first." I said.

"I was originally in here to get a water bottle." House continued, ignoring me. "But now I'm more curious as to why she calls me 'Doctor' followed by my last name, and calls you by either your first or last name without 'Doctor' beforehand."

"Maybe it's because you address her as 'Doctor' then her last name also." I said, looking back at my file.

"And you don't?" I heard House ask.

"No." I said looking back up at House. "Not unless we have the same patient. Then, while we're talking to the same patient we call each other 'Doctor' then our last name."

As he continued to stare at me, studying me no doubt, House walked over to the couch across the chair I was sitting in, and sat down.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you two were friends." House said.

"Because we are." I said, as if it was common knowledge.

"She never sits and eats lunch with you at the cafeteria." He pointed out.

"She's also Cuddy's friend, and normally eats with her." I informed him.

House had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So you're telling me that you and Dr. Jacobs are friends, but you two never had lunch together?" House asked. "Wouldn't that mean you two are more of _acquaintance strangers_ who work with each other from time to time?"

I stared at him for a couple seconds, then, I mentally shook my head and said:

"We've had lunch together…..Once…."

"And yet you still call you two friends." House said. "Boy, if that's all I had to do to make friends….."

"I don't see why you would care." I said.

"I don't." He said.

"You don't?" I asked.

"Nope." House said. "Just mainly curious. I figured if you were buddy -buddy with her, we could get dirt on her and we could make her look bad."

I stared at him.

"That was a joke." He said.

"…I'm going to go get some chips." I said, closing my file and standing up. "You want anything?"

"Not at the moment." House said.

"I'll get two." I said.

"Good idea." He said, as I headed toward the door.

Then, I opened the door and left.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Wait, you're saying House and Jacobs are…an _item_?!" I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Foreman, Chase, and Cameron standing by a vending machine.

I quickly hid behind the corner, and peeked my head around to look at them.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Chase said, as he put money into the machine.

"That can't be right." Cameron said. "They're total opposites."

"I agree." Foreman said.

"You weren't there." Chase said, pressing in the number he wanted. "He knew where she lived."

"I wouldn't put it past him to know where _anyone_ lives." Foreman said.

He has a point, I thought.

"He had me LOOK at the newspaper this morning for available apartments." Chase said.

"So?" Cameron asked. "He has us do things for him all the time because he's too lazy to."

"He gave the newspaper to HER." Chase said. "And told her that he was sick of seeing her apartment, and to find a new one. Then he said once she _did_ to invite him over for _dinner_, and until then, _his_ place."

"He said that?" Cameron asked, as Chase grabbed what he wanted from the vending machine.

"Yeah." Chase said. "Then, when we were leaving, he called him and her a 'relationship'…..I tell you, they're together. Even if it is only for one thing."

Then, Chase began to walk away. Foreman and Cameron followed him.

Relationship? I thought.

That didn't seem right at all.

I combed through all the times I saw Hailey and House together.

They always addressed each other by Dr. Jacobs, or Dr. House. Never just first name or last name.

They always acted professional.

Them being in a relationship, would be shocking.

But I knew they weren't. House would have told me.

There's no way Chase could be right.

I mean, I always knew from the moment they met I was missing something. I just didn't know what.

But I did know them being in a relationship was not the answer.

Abandoning going to the vending machine, I headed back toward the break room.

Once I reached it, I opened the door and walked inside. Fully intending to try to get answers out of House without making him suspicious.

But when I did, I noticed House was gone.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Hailey's Office)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

I just sat down at my desk, when the door to my office opened with a voice immediately saying:

"You and Wilson are _friends_?!"

I looked up and saw Greg coming toward my desk.

"What have I said about knocking before you enter?" I asked, as he stopped at my desk.

"And Cuddy? _Really_?!" He asked, clearly not believing what he was saying. "How long have you two been having lunch?"

"Ever since the day you said you didn't want people to know we knew each other and that you _actually_ have a heart." I said.

Greg narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Greg asked.

"Does it really matter who I'm friends with or who I eat lunch with?" I asked. "Because you _kinda_ made it clear that we should just pretend we don't know each other the way we do at all when we're at work unless we're alone. Which, by the way, Chase witnessed. What are you going to do about that?"

"It was meant for him to hear." Greg said. "How else am I suppose to mess with him?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Wilson and Cuddy?" He asked.

"I figured you knew." I said. "It's not like it was a secret."

"How am I suppose to trust you, when you can't even tell me about Wilson and Cuddy?" Greg asked.

"You're being over dramatic." I said. "I told you to stop watching that soap opera. It's making you into a drama queen."

"And I told you to start watching it." He said. "Then maybe you'll have more character…..Now, about Wilson,"

"What about him?" I asked.

"You should eat lunch with him more." Greg said.

"Come again?" I asked.

"He's your friend, right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"Then ACTUALLY spend MORE time with him." Greg said. "And LESS time with Cuddy."

"Is this what this is about?" I asked. "Me having lunch with Cuddy?...Is Greg jealous?"

Greg narrowed his eyes at me.

"Just spend more time with Wilson." He said.

Then, Greg left my office.


	4. Chapter 4

(The Next Day)

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

I was walking toward Greg's Office, with a folder in hand.

I found it in my office with a note in Greg's handwriting telling me to look it over and get back to him.

I was still skimming through it, when I reached his office.

I opened the door and went side.

"Ok Greg, I'm here. What do-" I began, as I looked up.

And when I did, I saw Greg, Foreman, Chase, Cameron, and Wilson looking at me.

Surprise looks coming from all of them except Greg.

"Good." Greg said happily. "You got my note."

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss." I said.

"We can talk in the other room." Greg said.

Then, Greg began to head toward the room that was connected to his office, as I began to feel a little uncomfortable.

Wilson smiled at me.

I smiled back, feeling a little better.

Then, I walked over to the door that Greg was holding open, and walked into the other room. Greg came in soon after. Closing the door tight behind him.

"You know," I began, as Greg walked over to the coffee pot. "For someone who wants us to be a _secret_, you're not doing a good job at hiding it."

"Did you look at the file?" Greg asked, ignoring me.

"Yes." I said. "Why did you give it to me?"

"Because I want your opinion on it." Greg said, turning around with a cup in his hand. "Why else?"

"Greg, I'm a Pediatric." I said, as he walked back over to me. "I deal with babies and children up to at least thirteen. Sometimes fourteen. Not adults. Not unless I'm in the clinic."

"I know what you do." He said, finally reaching me. "I'm not an idiot." Then he held the cup toward me. "But you're still a doctor, and I want your opinion."

I took the cup from him, as I eyed him suspiciously.

"Why do you need my opinion?" I asked, taking a drink of the coffee.

"Because sometimes Foreman, Chase, and Cameron are idiots." Greg said, looking into his office. "Can't trust them."

I followed his gaze and saw Foreman, Chase, Cameron, and Wilson staring at us. Each one looking at us confused, yet curious.

"There's nothing to see here!" Greg shouted to them.

Then, Greg grabbed the string to the curtain with his cane, and pulled. Closing the blind and hiding us from their view.

"I know you don't think they're idiots." I said, as he looked back at me. "Now, what's the real reason?"

"Didn't you look at the file?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you know the name of the patient?" Greg asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you left it blank." I said, showing it to him.

"Hm." Greg said, looking where the name should have been. "I guess it's true what they say. The mind is the first to go."

"You didn't put the name on this file for a reason." I said. "Why?"

"Tell me what you read." He said. When I remained silent, he said: "I don't have all day."

I sighed.

"The patient got into a car accident and had trauma to the head." I said. "I would suggest getting a CT and an MRI."

"What else?" Greg asked.

"The patient also had a fractured ulna and a broken femur." I said. "The fractured ulna was a previous break. Roughly three years ago. I would check to see if he or she was still on pain killers. And alcohol to see if that was the cause of the accident."

"And?" He asked.

"One of the patient's ribs broke…." I said.

I stopped talking as I realized what I was reciting.

"Does this file belong to who I think it belongs to?" I asked, getting angry.

"…..does it?" Greg asked, playing dumb.

I stared at him.

"Maybe." He said. "….Yes."

I threw my coffee in Greg's face, and slammed the cup down on the table.

Then, I walked over to the door, opened it, and headed toward the door that left his office. Well aware of Wilson, Chase, Cameron, and Foreman staring at me.

Once I reached the door, I opened it and left.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Meanwhile)

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

Once Hailey and House entered the room that connected to House's Office, Cameron said:

"I wonder what they're talking about in there."

"Yeah." Foreman said. "And did you notice she called him 'Greg' instead of Dr. House like she normally does?"

I think we all did, I thought.

"Told you." Chase said.

"Told you what?" I asked, pretending I didn't know anything about what they said yesterday.

"You know, it's a good thing you're here actually." Cameron said. "You can settle something for us. You see, Chase thinks that Hailey and House are together, as in a relationship, like-"

"I think he gets it." Foreman said, cutting her off.

"Anyway," Cameron said. "Do you know if that's actually true?"

"You think House and Hailey are in a relationship with each other?" I asked.

Then, we all looked at House and Hailey just in time to see House hold a cup toward Hailey, who took it.

"Did he just give her coffee?" Foreman asked in disbelief. "He never gets anyone coffee."

As Hailey took a drink from the cup, House looked over at us.

Hailey followed his gaze.

I never felt this confused in my entire life.

Why did this seem weird?

What am I missing?

"There's nothing to see here!" House shouted to us.

Then, House grabbed the string to the curtain with his cane, and pulled. Closing the blind and hiding them from our view.

A couple seconds went by.

"….To answer your question," I began, looking at them. "It's no."

"I don't care what anyone says." Chase said. "None of you were there yesterday and heard or witnessed what I did."

"Ever thought maybe you interpreted what you heard or saw wrong?" I asked.

"No." Chase said, pretty sure of himself. "I heard and saw correctly."

"I can't picture them in a relationship." Cameron said. "They're just too different."

"Sometimes opposites attract." Foreman said.

"Now you're siding with Chase?" Cameron asked.

"I'm just saying it's possible." Foreman said.

Suddenly, the door from the other room opened. An angry looking Hailey coming into House's Office, and heading straight to the main door.

Once Hailey reached it, she opened it and left.

I looked back at the first door and saw House coming back into his office. His face wet and his shirt stained.

House walked over to his desk silently. Cameron, Foreman, Chase and I watched him.

Once House reached his desk, he looked at us and said:

"Give the patient a CT and an MRI. Then do a blood test and check for drugs and alcohol."

When no one moved or said anything, House said:

"Huh, I didn't THINK I was speaking in a foreign language."

Chase, Foreman, and Cameron looked at each other, then they headed toward the door, and left. Leaving me with House.

I studied House as he opened one of his desk drawers and took out a clean shirt.

"Would you like to take a picture?" House asked, as he began to take off his stained shirt. "It would last longer if you did."

"What did you say to Hailey?" I asked.

House wiped his face with the shirt and didn't answer.

"House," I began.

"Don't worry about Dr. Jacobs." He said, as he dropped his stained shirt on the floor carelessly, and began to put on his clean one. "She'll be fine…Pissed…But fine."

I stared at House in disbelief.

The way he talked about Hailey, was genuine. His voice indicating that he respected her.

House didn't just respect anyone.

Anyone who knew him, knew that.

"Quit looking at me like that, Wilson." House said. "It's freaking me out."

Then, House began to walk toward his office door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see my patient." He said. "I have to make sure the infants don't kill him. You can come if you want."

I hesitated a little, but ended up following him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

House and I walked silently to the MRI room.

Mostly because, I was trying to figure out what Hailey did to earn his respect.

Once we reached the door, I heard Chase say:

"I don't understand why House didn't give us the guy's name. How else are we suppose to know his history? Or contact his next of kin?"

House opened the door, and said:

"Because his name is none of your business." Foreman, Cameron, and Chase looked at him. "As far as you're concern his name is John Doe. As for history, that's why we _ask_."

"But you said everybody lies." Foreman said, as House and I walked into the room.

"And sometimes, _shockingly_, they tell the truth." House said. Then, he held down the button by the microphone so the patient could hear him. "Otherwise, we all know where this _cane_ will be going."

House then let go of the button.

"Was that really necessary?" Cameron asked.

"You have no idea." House said. Then he looked at Chase. "What do you see?"

Chase, Cameron, Foreman, and I looked at the MRI scan.

"I don't see anything." Chase said.

"Cameron?" House asked.

"Nothing." Cameron said.

"Foreman?" House asked.

"I don't see anything either." Foreman said.

"And now he's dead." House said. "Which is fine by me, because, well, you three killed him and I had nothing to do with it…..What does the oncologist see?"

I studied the MRI.

"A tumor." I said. "By his right temple lobe." I then pointed at the tumor on the screen. "It's small and hard to spot, but, it's there."

"And we have a winner." House said. "That's why you stay in school, kids. You learn things. Cameron, go schedule him for surgery. Chase, take his blood and check it for drugs and alcohol. Whoever's left, get him back to his room and tell him the good, yet, bad news."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, as House headed over to the door.

"Hide from Cuddy." House said.

Then, House opened the door and left.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Hailey's Office)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

I heard three slow knocks on my door.

I ignored it and continued to eat my chocolate bar.

"I know you're in there." I heard a familiar voice say. "I can hear you eating."

A couple seconds went by, then my door opened, Greg walking in as it did.

Greg closed the door, and looked at me.

"I know you're upset with me." Greg said. "I get that. I don't blame you. I should have told you he wanted, and requested, my help."

"…..Then why didn't you?" I asked.

"Because I knew you would have thrown coffee in my face." He said, jokingly. "…..Truth be told, I didn't want you to get hurt….Or eat your weight in chocolate."

I glared at him, then sighed.

"You're his next of kin." Greg said.

"Unfortunately." I said.

"He has a tumor near his right temple lobe." He said. "He needs surgery."

"Go for it." I said.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Greg said. "He already said yes to it. He's going under tomorrow afternoon….I was just giving you an update."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're his next of kin." He said.

"So are you." I pointed out to him.

"But I'm not the one he's trying to seek forgiveness from." Greg said.

I looked away from Greg and down at my half eaten candy bar in my hand.

"Is that one of the lies he's feeding you?" I asked. "That he's trying to get me to forgive him? Because I haven't seen or heard from him since I was fourteen." I then looked back up at him. "You know that."

By the looked on his face, I could tell he remembered that day as well as I did.

"Why did you take him?" I asked. "Why did you decide to take his case?"

"Cuddy gave me no choice." He said. "His name is currently John Doe….She has no idea who he is…To either of us. And more than likely won't, because I _conveniently_ convinced him to not say a word of what his name is, or who he was."

"I don't trust him." I said.

"Neither do I." Greg said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'll treat him." He said. "Then, he'll be gone."

I nodded.

"If you want to see him," Greg began.

"I don't." I said.

Greg nodded, and opened the door to leave.

"If you change your mind," He began, looking at me. "And you do go and see him….No one would blame you."

Then, Greg left. Closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

I stood by the nurse's station, ready to go home, as I stared at the man, who happened to be my father, in the hospital bed across the hall.

His eyes were close. Indicating he was sleeping, as Cameron took his vitals.

Why here? Why this hospital?

Out of everywhere in the world, why here?

Greg never said if he asked about me. If he asked if I would see him.

More than likely, he doesn't know I work here. And I highly doubt Greg volunteered telling him.

I stared at him. Studying him.

"Dr. Jacobs," I heard a voice say.

I looked beside me and saw Cameron was staring at me.

I didn't even see her come out of the room.

"You ok?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." I said. "So….." I looked at the man then back at her. "How is he?"

"I don't know if I should-" She began.

"It's ok." I said. "Dr. House won't care if you tell me."

Cameron hesitated. Then she said:

"He's doing good. Everything is alright. Everything is where it should be."

"Good." I said nodding. "Thank you."

"Would you like to go in and see him?" Cameron asked.

"….No." I said, shaking my head. "But, do you know where Dr. House is?"

"He already left." She said. "About five minutes ago, actually."

I nodded.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"It's not a big deal." I said. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

A couple seconds went by, then Cameron asked:

"Can I ask you something…..Personal?"

"….Sure." I said.

"How close are you and House?" She asked. "…I mean, like, are you two friends? Or-"

"Hailey!" I heard a voice say suddenly. "Cameron!"

I looked toward the voice and saw Wilson coming up to us. Clearly on his way out for the night.

"James, hi." I said, smiling at him.

Wilson smiled back at me.

"Heading out?" Wilson asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Me too." Wilson said. "Can't wait to get home and relax."

"Same." I said.

A couple seconds of silence went by as Wilson and I stared at each other.

"Well," Cameron said suddenly, gaining mine and Wilson's attention. "I'm going to go check on the patient again."

"Ok." I said. Then, as Cameron began to head back toward the hospital room, I asked: "Hey, didn't you want to ask me something?"

"Oh, no, I…..figured out the answer." Cameron said.

Then, Cameron went into the hospital room.

I looked back at Wilson to see he was looking back at me.

"Share an elevator with me?" Wilson asked.

I smiled.

"I'd love to." I said.

Then, Wilson and I headed toward the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Wilson asked:

"I know this is last minute and out of the blue, but…Would you like to come over?"

"…..Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Wilson said. "Just two friends, having dinner, and talking. Getting to know each other more."

I thought about his offer.

_"Just spend more time with Wilson."_ I heard Greg's voice say in my head.

"Ok." I said. "Sure."

Wilson smiled a small smile.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"So, go on." I said. "Tell me about yourself."

Wilson and I were sitting on the couch in his apartment. Eating pizza and drinking beer.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Wilson asked.

"Positive." I said.

"Alright." He said. "I pretty much had a normal upbringing. I was born here and moved to Pennsylvania when I was ten. My parents are still together. I have two brothers. Went to college, obviously. I met House during a medical convention in New Orleans. Later he offered me a job here and…now here we are."

I smiled.

"What about you?" He asked. "Tell me about yourself. I swear you're a mystery to me."

I laughed a little.

"There's not much to tell." I said.

"Please, don't stop there." Wilson said, making me laugh a little more, as he completely faced me. "I want to know you. I want to know Hailey Jacobs."

"…Well," I began. "I was born in Michigan. I'm an only child…When I was nine my Mom and Dad were in a car accident…My Dad survived, but, um…..My Mom didn't make it."

Wilson reached over to me and took my hand.

"Um," I began. "…Ever since then, my Dad…..wasn't himself. He blamed himself for the accident despite it being the other cars fault. And in result he began drinking…A couple years later, I woke up to go to school, and he was gone…..I ended up moving in with my cousin. Later, I went to college, moved to Minnesota, and…..Now I'm here."

"I'm sorry." Wilson said softly.

"It's ok." I said. "It was a very long time ago."

Wilson squeezed my hand a little.

"…We should clean this up." I said, looking away from him and at the mess on the coffee table.

"….Uh, yeah, we….Should." I heard Wilson say.

I let go of his hand, stood up, and began to clear the coffee table off.


	6. Chapter 6

(The Next Day)

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

"Ah, perfect!" I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw House coming into the hospital and walking right toward me.

"You got me coffee." House said. "That's awfully sweet of you."

"Actually," I said, moving the cup of coffee House was about to grab out of reach. "It's not for you."

"Are you going to drink both of them yourself?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then who's it for?" House asked, studying me.

"I was told to tell you to go see Cuddy." I lied.

"Don't change the subject." He said, as I looked into the clinic.

"I'm not." I said, looking back at House.

And when I did, I saw him look into the clinic. Then he looked back at me.

"You're waiting for someone." House said.

"No, I'm not." I lied.

"Who are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Nobody." I said.

"And does this _nobody_ have a name?" House asked.

Before I could answer, I heard a voice say:

"House,"

House and I looked toward the voice and saw Cuddy walking toward us.

"Gotta go." House said, as he began to walk toward the elevator.

"House, we need to talk." Cuddy said, as she walked by me.

" Yo no hablo Ingles." House said, as he continued to walk to the elevator.

I shook my head, and looked back in the clinic. Thankful Cuddy actually did need to talk to him.

A couple seconds went by, then I saw Hailey come out of one of the clinic rooms, and walk toward the nurse's station.

Smiling, I opened the door to the clinic, and walked inside.

I walked up to Hailey, who was too busy writing in a file to notice my presence, and sat one of the coffee cups down beside her.

Hailey looked at the coffee cup, then she looked at me. A little bit of surprise showing on her face.

"Hey," Hailey said. "What's this?"

"Coffee." I said. "I thought you may like some."

"…..That's sweet." She said. "Thank you."

Hailey then picked up the cup and took a drink out of it.

"So," I began. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine." Hailey said, putting her cup back down. "You?"

"Same." I said.

That was a lie.

After Hailey went home last night, I kept thinking about what she had told me.

So much so, I ended up not having any sleep.

"When you mentioned your cousin last night," I began, gaining her attention. "It seemed like you two were close."

"We are." She said. "So close you would think we were siblings."

"I take it you two still talk?" I asked.

"Every day." Hailey said, smiling a little.

"Wow," I said. "I definitely don't have a relationship with any of my cousins the way you do with yours."

"Yeah, well, it's always been us, you know?" She said. "We're both an only child, and we're always there for each other. No matter what. It's been that way since I can remember."

I let what she said sink in, as she wrote a couple more things into the file she had, before handing it to a nurse.

"Anyway," Hailey said, grabbing the cup, and looking at me with a smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

Then, Hailey headed toward the clinic doors, and left.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What's wrong with you?" I heard a voice say.

I snapped out of the trance I was in and looked at House, who, was sitting across from me in the cafeteria.

"What?" I asked.

"I ate your whole lunch, and you didn't even say a word." House said.

I looked down.

My sandwich was gone. And so were my chips.

I looked back up at House to see him put a chip in his mouth.

"Now speak." He said. "What's got you blowing smoke out of your ears?"

"It's nothing." I said.

"Does it have to do with the extra coffee this morning?" House asked.

Yes.

"No." I said.

"Liar." He said. "Spill. Who is she?"

"There's no one." I said.

"Liar." House said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Who caught the boy wonder oncologist eye this time?" He asked. "Debby, in accounting?...Rebecca, the new nurse in the clinic?...Mary, the Cardiac intern?...It could be either one of them. They were all in the _clinic_ this morning."

"You're wrong." I said, picking up my tray and standing up.

"Then tell me who it is!" House called after me, as I walked away.

I ignored him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Meanwhile)

(In Cuddy's Office)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

Cuddy sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I was eating lunch with Cuddy in Cuddy's Office.

"Oh, just House." Cuddy said. "What else?"

"Still avoiding clinic hours?" I asked.

"Yep." She said, with a sigh.

"What can you do?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "It's him."

"I guess so." Cuddy said.

It was silent for a moment, then I said:

"If you want…..I could talk to him."

Cuddy laughed.

"He won't listen to anyone in this hospital." She said. "Sometimes including me and Wilson."

"He'll listen to me." I said.

Cuddy looked at me surprised.

"You seem so certain." Cuddy said, studying me with questions in her eyes.

"You don't think I can do it?" I asked.

"Honestly? No." She said.

"Ok." I said smiling a little. "I bet fifty dollars I can make him."

"Hailey-" Cuddy began.

"A hundred." I said.

"I really don't think-" She began again.

"Two hundred." I said.

"…..You really think you can get him to do his clinic hours?" Cuddy asked.

"I know I can." I said. "Two fifty?"

Cuddy thought about it for a moment, then she smiled and said:

"Ok. Two fifty. You have three days."

"It will only take me one." I said, confidently.

"Oh, I really don't think that will be possible." Cuddy said.

"Then up the bet." I said.

"….Ok." She said. "If you can get him to do his clinic hours, _today_….it will be four hundred."

"Deal." I said, holding my hand out to her.

Cuddy took my hand and shook it.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I had a _feeling_ you would be here." I heard a voice say.

I recognized the voice as Greg's, but didn't turn to look at him.

I was watching the surgery that was currently being done on my father from the viewing room above.

There was a couple seconds of silence, then I heard Greg say beside me:

"He's going to be fine, you know."

"I know." I said.

A couple more seconds passed in silence.

"I'll give you two hundred dollars, and a shocked Cuddy, if you do your clinic hours today." I said.

"Are you bribing me?" I heard Greg ask.

"Do you want Cuddy to be shocked and out of four hundred dollars?" I asked.

"…..I'll do it." I heard Greg say. "But only because you asked so nicely."

"Uh huh." I said.

"You know, I like this." I heard Greg say. "It's as if we're coning our boss…..Oh, wait, we are."

I looked at him.

"Good old times." Greg said, looking at me. "We should do it more often."

I shook my head.

"Aw, don't tell me this is just a one time thing?" He asked, a bit of whining in his voice.

"As of now, yes." I said.

Then, I looked back down at the surgery taking place.

"We should do it to Wilson sometime." I heard Greg say.

"I'm not going to do it to Wilson." I said.

"Ok, now you're just being a party pooper." I heard Greg say.

Suddenly, I heard a rapid beeping coming from down below.

"His heart rate is dropping." I heard a voice, who I instantly recognized as Chase, say.

"Paddles." Said a doctor. "We need to steady it."

The doctor grabbed the paddles from a nurse and placed them on my father's chest.

"Clear!" the doctor said, followed by him shocking him.

It didn't work.

"Again." The doctor said. "Clear!"

He shocked him once again.

It didn't work.

I turned to head toward the door, but was immediately stopped by Greg, who grabbed me around the waist with his arm and pulled me to him.

"You can't go." I heard Greg say softly. "You know you can't go down there."

"Clear!" I heard the doctor say.

Then, I heard a steady heartbeat.

"He's fine." I heard Greg say. "You can look."

I hesitated a moment, then, I turned and looked down.

Greg was right. He was ok now.

I felt a rush of relief come crashing down on me.

I then felt eyes on me.

I looked around and saw Chase was staring at me and Greg.

"Let me know-" I began, looking at Greg.

"I will." Greg said.

Then, I walked away from Greg, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(Wilson's Office)

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

"I'm telling you, they're together!" I heard a voice say, loudly.

I looked at my wall across from me that separated my office from House's office.

"And I'm telling you, they aren't!" I heard another voice say.

Confused, I got up from my desk, walked over toward the wall, and pressed my ear against it.

"What are you two talking about?" I heard a third voice say.

I recognized that one as Foreman's.

"House and Jacobs are together." I heard Chase say.

"No they're not." I heard Cameron say. "I know the reason why it seems that way."

"…..Very well." I heard Foreman say. "Chase, you go first."

"During John Doe's surgery, I saw House and Jacobs in the viewing room." I heard Chase say. "And they were rather comfortable up there. He had his hand on her _waist_!"

He did?! I thought, as I felt a little hurt.

Wait, why would I care?

_"You're Wilson, you care about everything."_ I heard House's voice say in my head.

"Ok, your turn." I heard Foreman say.

"Last night, I was talking to Hailey when Wilson showed up." I heard Cameron say. "You could cut the heat that suddenly appeared with a _knife_. Which leads me to believe that House is just getting to know Hailey. Hence, why they're together sometimes. He wants to make sure she's good for Wilson."

"So, you're saying that House and Jacobs are together, while you're saying that House is only spending time with Jacobs because her and Wilson are together?" I heard Foreman ask.

I moved my ear from the wall a moment, and looked at it as if the wall itself was saying that crazy thing to me.

There was no way House and Hailey were together. There must be another explanation. Other than the suppose _heat_ Cameron talked of between me and Hailey.

Right?

I shook my head and put my ear back on the wall.

"Not together, so to speak." I heard Cameron say. "It's almost as if House is trying to play match maker and get them together."

I heard someone scoff.

"Yeah, like House would WILLINGLY get ANYONE together." I heard Chase say, voice full of doubt.

"This is Wilson we're talking about." I heard Cameron say. "He's House's best friend…..And believe me, if you were there last night, you would have seen the way Wilson and Hailey were looking at each other…It's almost as if they need a push."

"Hmmm…." I heard Foreman say. "You both have valid points."

"Wilson," I heard a voice say.

I jumped and looked toward the door to see Cuddy was standing in my door way.

I sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, um….." I began looking at the wall for inspiration. "I was…making sure the wall was even." I then put my hands on it. "It didn't look like it was from my desk…I had to check it out."

I then looked at Cuddy.

I could tell she didn't believe me.

"I don't want to know." Cuddy said, as she turned around and left my office.

"…..It's probably best you didn't." I said quietly to myself.

Then I pressed my ear against the wall again.

"Well, I don't see you giving an option." I heard Chase say.

"Yeah, what is your opinion about this?" I heard Cameron ask.

"I don't have one." I heard Foreman say.

"You don't _have_ one, or you don't want to _say_ it?" I heard Cameron say.

"Fine." I heard Foreman say. "If I had to take a guess…..I would say Chase was right."

"Well, you don't hear THAT too often." I heard a new voice say.

I instantly recognize it at House's voice.

"What exactly is pretty boy right about?" I heard House ask.

No one said a word.

"What? Daddy's here, and suddenly NO ONE want's to talk?" I heard House ask. "That doesn't stop any of you in the other time."

It was silent for a moment.

"HEY, WILSON!" I heard House yell, suddenly. Followed by something hitting the wall right against my ear.

I moved away from the wall quickly.

"Ah," I said, putting my finger to my ear, and moving it about to make sure I could still hear.

"KINDA NEED YOU OVER HERE!" I heard House shout.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

"Unbelievable." I heard a voice say beside me.

I looked next to me to see Cuddy, clearly about ready to go home, looking in the clinic, shocked.

"Told you I could do it." I said, looking back into the clinic as well, just as Greg walked into one of the clinic rooms.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." I heard Cuddy said. "How on earth did you get him to go in there and ACTUALLY work?"

"Let's just say," I began, looking at her. "I gave him an offer I knew he wouldn't pass up."

"Do I want to know what that was?" Cuddy asked.

"Probably not." I said.

"Well, regardless," She said, opening her purse. "Good work."

Cuddy then held an envelope out to me.

"Thank you." I said, taking the envelope.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cuddy said. "Good night."

"Good night." I said.

Then, Cuddy walked away.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I was standing outside my father's hospital room. Debating whether or not to go in there.

I have been debating this for a while.

"Hailey?" I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Wilson. Clearly on his way out.

"Hey," I said.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing." I said.

Wilson looked at me skeptically.

I sighed.

"The man in there," I began looking back in the room. "Is my father."

"House is treating your father?" I heard Wilson ask.

I nodded.

"….That makes sense." I heard Wilson say quietly.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing." Wilson said quickly, shaking his head. "So…..Are you going to go in there?"

"….I don't know." I said, looking back in the room. "It's been….so long since I actually saw him…..I don't know what I would say."

"I know the feeling." I heard Wilson say. "And I also know, you will regret it, if you don't go in there."

"You think so?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah." Wilson said, nodding slightly. "I do."

I thought about what he said, as I looked back in the room.

"Would you like me to stay?" I heard Wilson ask.

"No." I said, shaking my head, and looking at him. "That's not necessary."

"Ok." Wilson said, giving me a slight smile. "If you want to talk though, just call. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I said.

Then, Wilson headed toward the elevator.

I looked back at my father, who was sleeping.

I took a deep breath, opened the door, and went inside.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

As I approached House's Office, I saw House sitting on the edge of his desk, bouncing his big red and grey ball against the wall.

I was at the elevator. I was going to go inside it. Go home, sleep, and in the morning, come back.

That was my plan.

But House doing this, doing what he did for Hailey's Father…..That and what I heard Chase, Cameron, and Foreman say, I couldn't help but get more suspicious than ever.

And now, I was opening the door to his office and walking inside.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"That depends." House said, as he caught the ball and looked at me. "What is your definition of 'what the hell is going on'? Because if you're referring to what I'm doing, well…I think a game of catch by yourself is self-explanatory."

"I'm talking about Hailey." I said, as House resumed throwing the ball. "It doesn't add up."

"What doesn't add up?" He asked. "She's a well-qualified doctor. She was offered a position here. She took it. Now, she works here." House stopped throwing the ball again and looked at me. "Does it add up now?"

"That's not what I meant." I said, getting a little irritated.

"Then you should have been more specific in your question." House said, before going back to throwing the ball again.

"You're treating her father." I said.

"Am I?" He asked, sounding like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"She told me." I said.

House caught the ball, and seemed to have froze.

"Wow," House said. "That's interesting….hm."

House then looked at me.

"Did you drag that information out of her?" He asked.

"No." I said confused.

"So she _willingly_ told you?" House asked.

"Yes." I said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Hm." He said, clearly in thought.

"Did you know he was her father?" I asked.

"Of course I did." House said. "What do you peg me for? An idiot?"

House then began to throw the ball again.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"She told you." I said. "She told you he was her father. She told you the story about her parents. That's how you know, and why you put John Doe as his name."

House stopped throwing the ball and looked at me with a hint of surprise on his face.

"That's it, isn't it?" I asked.

"I think the better question is just how much she told you about her parents." House said.

"Her Mom died, her Dad is here." I said, summing up what she told me.

"Hm….." He said, once again in thought. "Interesting."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked.

"Because it's interesting." House said. "Did she tell you how her Mom died?"

"Car accident." I said.

"And anything about her Dad?" He asked.

"Left her a couple years after her Mom died." I said.

House seemed surprised that I knew this.

"What?" I asked.

"Interesting." House said. "Very, _very_, interesting."

Seconds went by in silence, as House was lost in thought.

"Why did she tell you about her parents?" I asked, breaking the silence and gaining his attention.

"Because I'm a good listener." He said sarcastically.

And that's when I realized it.

"You're hiding something." I said.

"Apparently, if you remember this morning, I'm not the only one." House said.

"Is…..Chase right?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't.

"Name one time Chase has EVER been right." He countered, as he got up, walked over to his chair, and sat down.

"Do you even know what I'm asking about?" I asked.

"Well, you've been rather cryptic so far." House said.

"And so have you." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm always that way." He said. "Just ask the little ones."

"I can always ask Hailey if Chase is right." I said.

"And I can ask every woman near and far in this hospital if they have been sleeping with the head oncologist recently." House said. "And if they all say 'yes', should I believe them?"

I glared at him.

"Maybe I should start with Mary." He said, studying me. Clearing trying to get a reaction out of me.

Sadly, he wouldn't.

"Or Debby?" House said. "….Rebecca, really?"

"House," I began.

"Hey, it doesn't bother me none." He said. "I'm not the one _doing_ her."

"I'm not _doing_ anybody!" I snapped at him.

House studied me for a moment. Realization clear in his eyes.

"But you want to." House said.

I looked away from him.

"Who is this mystery woman who you haven't _surprisingly_ asked out yet?" I heard House ask.

"There's no one." I said, looking at him. "Are you going to tell me what you're hiding?"

"Are you going to tell me about the mystery, extra coffee, woman?" House asked.

House and I stared at each other, as silence became louder than ever.

I realized he wasn't going to tell me.

I guess I'm going to have to figure it out myself, I thought.

House looked away first.

Then, he opened one of his desk drawers. His hand reappearing with what looked like forty dollars in his hand.

House closed the drawer, got up, and walked over to me.

"Here." House said, holding the money out to me.

I looked at him confused yet surprised as I took the money cautiously.

"Take whoever she is out on a date, on me." He said.

"House," I began.

"Don't make me ask her out for you." House said, warningly.

"You don't know who she is." I said.

"And that's," He said, smiling smugly. "Is how you get someone to admit something, they've been denying."

I looked at him confused for a moment. Then, I realized what he meant.

"You're an ass." I said.

Then, I walked toward the door and left.


	8. Chapter 8

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in one of the chairs in the hospital room, watching my father sleep.

I heard the door slide open.

"Dr. Jacobs," I heard a voice say, surprised.

I looked toward the voice and saw Foreman had entered the room.

"Foreman," I said, giving him a slight nod.

"What are you doing here?" Foreman asked.

"Waiting for him to wake up." I said.

"….I can come back." He said.

"No." I said. "Go do what you have to do."

Foreman nodded, and walked over to my father's hospital bed.

"I know this isn't any of my business," Foreman began, as he checked my father's vitals. "But, why are you here?"

"….You're right." I said. "It's none of your business."

Foreman looked at me.

Just then, the door slid open again.

I looked to see who entered to see Greg.

Greg looked from me to Foreman.

"You." Greg said. "Out."

Foreman was about to protest when Greg said:

"Now."

Foreman sighed, and left the room.

Greg closed the door tightly, and walked over to the empty chair beside me.

As Greg sat down next to me, I looked out of the room to see Foreman was by the nurse's station. Watching us.

"We need to talk." Greg said, gaining my attention.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, first, he's not going to wake up until about seven in the morning." He said. "You can go home and get some sleep."

"You and I both know I won't be able to." I said.

"And second," Greg said, ignoring what I said. "You told Wilson about your parents."

"….Your point?" I asked, my voice small.

"You never say anything, to anyone, about your parents." He said. "You didn't even say anything to Sam until you two were engaged. And even then, he had to _force_ it out of you."

I looked away from him.

"I get it." I heard Greg say. "It's Wilson. He can tell someone they have cancer and they _thank_ him…..It's easy to talk to him…But I don't think even Wilson's caring ways persuaded you to tell him about your parents."

I looked at Greg confused.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"I just want you to be careful." Greg said, sincerely.

"You know I am." I said.

"I know." He said.

Greg then looked behind him at Foreman. Who was still watching us.

Greg sighed and looked back at me.

"Want me to stay with you?" Greg asked. "Keep you company?"

"…Could you?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, smiling. "Plus, it will make Foreman think."

I laughed a little.

"You are so-" I began.

"But you love me." Greg said.

"I do." I said.

"And that's why," He said, as he took my hand in his. "You're going to help me mess with their minds."

"By making them think we're a couple?" I asked.

"What's a better way?" Greg asked. "One of them already believes it. Why not have a little fun?"

"Don't you think that's weird?" I asked. "We are _cousins_, you know."

"But _they_ don't know that." He said. "They rather make assumptions than just ask."

"You mean like you?" I asked.

"This is different." Greg said.

"Sure it is." I said.

I then looked where Foreman was.

Chase was now with him.

I looked back at Greg.

"So," I began. "What are we going to do while we wait?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(The Next Morning)

Greg came into the room with two cups of coffee. Closing the door behind him.

Greg then walked over to the chair he's been sitting in all night and sat down.

"Thank you." I said, sitting up and taking the cup of coffee he offered me.

"He hasn't woken up yet, I see." Greg said.

"No, not yet." I said. Then I took a drink of my coffee.

"Decided what you're going to say to him?" He asked.

"No." I said.

I moved a little and felt pain in my back from the way I was sitting.

"Ow." I muttered.

Greg looked at me questionably.

"It's nothing." I said. "By the way, I have a new place. I'm going to be moving in tomorrow. It's not that far from where your place is."

"I shall expect my dinner invitation to be delivered by a bell boy." Greg said.

I rolled my eyes.

A couple seconds of silence went by, then Greg said:

"He's waking up."

I looked at my father and saw his eye lids flutter open.

I sat my cup down on the floor, got up, and walked over to the end of the bed.

"….Hailey?" My Father said. "Is that really you?"

"…..Yeah." I said, quietly. "It's really me."

"Greg," My Dad began.

"She came on her own." Greg said, coming up beside me. "I didn't convince her. I'm just supporting her."

My Dad nodded.

"Could you give us some privacy?" My Dad asked.

Greg looked at me.

"It's ok." I said.

Greg gave me a nod, and headed toward the door.

"I'll be right out here." Greg said, opening the door.

Then, Greg walked out of the room and closed the door.

"He hasn't changed." My Dad said, as I looked at him. "Still protective of you."

"At least someone was." I said. "And still are."

My Dad looked at me.

"Hailey," He began. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"I'm sure you're going to try anyway, right?" I asked bitterly.

"Hailey," My Dad began. "I don't blame you for being angry with me…..I did leave you and I know I shouldn't have…..But I'm better now. I've sobered up…..I want a second chance."

I didn't say anything.

"Hailey, please." He begged.

"You left me." I said.

"I know." My Dad said.

"And you want a second chance?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Please," He said.

Suddenly, my pager went off.

I looked at it and saw I was needed.

"I have to go." I said.

"Hailey," My Dad began, as I walked over to the door.

But I ignored him, and left.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(A Couple Hours Later)

(In Hailey's Office)

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

I walked up to Hailey's open office door with a file in hand and immediately stopped walking at what I saw.

House was in Hailey's Office. Sitting at her desk and looking through one of her desk drawers.

"House!" I said outraged.

House looked up at me.

"What the _hell _are you _doing_?!" I asked.

"I'm looking for something." House said. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

House then went back to looking through her drawer.

"Stop going through her stuff!" I said.

House sighed, as he rolled his eyes and closed the drawer with a slam.

"Why are you in Hailey's office anyway?" I asked.

"Did you NOT hear me when I said I was LOOKING for something?" He asked. "Because I am pretty sure you were standing right there when I said it."

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"It's a secret. Sh!" House said, putting his finger to his lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I have to talk to Hailey about a patient." I said. "Do you happen to know where she might be?"

"She went home." House said.

"She…..went home?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be back." He said. "In-"

"Did you break into my _office_?!" I heard a voice say.

I looked beside me and saw Haliey was now standing next to me.

"…Maybe." House said.

Hailey glared at him, as she walked into her office.

"Up." Hailey said.

"But I'm comfy." House said.

"Now." Hailey said.

House sighed, and got out of her chair.

"I stay up with you all night, and this is how you treat me?" House asked, as he walked by her.

I looked at them confused, as Hailey looked at me.

"James, hi." Hailey said, as if she just noticed me. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," I began.

"Look at you two." House said suddenly, looking from me to Hailey and back again. "You've already forgotten about me."

"Leave." Hailey said.

"But-" House began.

"Now." Hailey said.

House stared at Hailey for a couple seconds, then, he walked by me and left her office.

"Can you close the door?" Hailey asked, as she sat down.

I nodded and closed the door.

"Just so you know," I began, looking at her. "I wasn't with him when he broke in."

"I know." She said. "What you got?"

"Patient." I said, walking toward her. "Nine years old."

Hailey took the folder from me and began to look it over.

A couple seconds went by in silence, then, I asked:

"House stayed up with you last night?"

"Yeah." Hailey said, still looking at the file.

"_All_ night?" I asked, feeling a little bit of hurt and an unnamed at the moment feeling.

"Yes." She said.

"….Why?" I asked.

Hailey looked up at me.

"Does it matter?" Hailey asked.

"…No." I said. "It's just….Not _House_ like."

Hailey smiled a little, and looked back down at the file.

"Well, I wouldn't mind meeting your patient." She said, as she began to stand up.

And when she did, she hissed as one of her hands went to her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Back hurts a little." Hailey said. "It's no big deal."

"I can fix that." I said, walking over to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused, as I stood behind her.

"I'm going to get rid of your back pain." I said.

I then put my hands on her shoulders and began to massage her.

Hailey sighed as she relaxed to my touch.

"You feel tense." I said.

"Yeah, well," Hailey said. "My father being here isn't helping."

I moved my hands lower. Massaging her lower back.

"You're really good at this." She said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I really am." Hailey said, as I felt her relax more.

Then, she sighed contently.

Just then, I heard the door to her office open.

"Dr. Jac-Oh." Said a voice.

Hailey and I both looked toward the door to see Foreman was looking at us in surprise.

My hands froze. But I didn't remove them.

"What did I say about knocking?" Hailey asked.

"S-Sorry." Foreman said, clearly flustered. "Uh….House wanted me to tell you to go see him."

Hailey sighed.

"I can always tell him you're busy." Foreman said.

"No." Hailey said. "Um…..Tell him I'll be right there."

"…..Ok." Foreman said, nodding slowly.

Then, Foreman left, closing the door behind him.

"…..I guess seeing your patient is going to have to wait." Hailey said.

"That's fine." I said.

Hailey turned to look at me, my hands still on her. Now resting on her hips.

"I'll see you in a little bit." She said, taking my hands off her slowly. "Thank you for the massage…It helped."

"You're welcome." I said.

Hailey then let go of my hands, walked over to her door, opened it, and left. Leaving the door open as she did.

I shook my head a little; picked up the file I gave her, and left her office.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(House's Office)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

"Ah! Good! You're here!" Greg said as I walked into the room that connected to his office.

I noticed Foreman, Cameron, and Chase were sitting around the table. Greg was standing by the white board.

I looked at Foreman for a split second to see he was looking at me in thought.

"Yes, I am." I said looking at Greg. "What do you need me for?"

"It's about John Doe." Greg said.

"And you couldn't tell me this about five minutes ago when I saw you in my office?" I asked.

"That's hard to do when it just happened." Greg said.

I looked at him confused.

"Who wants to fill her in?" Greg asked, looking at Cameron, Chase, and Foreman.

"Dr. House just say what needs to be said." I said, not in the mood to play his games. "I have to meet Wilson for a consult."

"Weren't you just with him in your office?" Greg asked.

"Was there a patient in my office?" I asked.

"Touché." Greg said. "….Anyway, about John Doe….He needs a liver, because of the obsessive drinking habit he had."

"What does this got to do with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, no offense, but, why is she involved?" Cameron asked.

"You have the same blood type." Greg said, clearly pretending Cameron never spoke.

I suddenly realized what he was getting at.

"So do you." I said. "And I'm pretty sure a lot of others do as well."

"Hi! Excuse me," I heard a voice say suddenly.

I turned and saw a woman was now in the room with us.

"Are you Dr. House?" She asked, looking at Greg.

"That's depends," Greg said. "Who's asking?"

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you!" She said, as she walked over to Greg and hugged him.

Greg tensed and looked at me. Silently asking me who she was.

I shrugged.

"Ok." Greg began. "One, get off me."

The woman let go of him and smiled.

"Two, who the hell are you?" Greg asked.

"Oh, silly Brad." The woman said, laughing a little. "He obviously didn't tell you I was coming. I'm Amanda House. You're aunt!"

House and I looked at each other. Shock clear on his face as I'm sure I was mirroring back to him.

"….Thing one," Greg began looking at Foreman. "Go check on the patient. Thing Two," Greg then looked at Cameron. "Talk to Wilson. Keep him busy until further notice. And thing three," Greg then looked at Chase. "Talk to Cuddy about putting the patient on the transplant list. And make note thing one, thing two, and thing three, if any of you even _considers_ coming back to this room I will make you regret it. Just find something to do until I page you. Now go."

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron looked at each other confused, but got up and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

(At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital)

(House's Office)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

I looked at the woman who introduced herself as Amanda House. Trying to let what obviously happened sink in.

"Hello," Amanda said, taking me out of my thoughts.

I focused on Amanda, and saw she was looking at me with a warm smile.

"Hi," I said, not sure what to do.

"Mrs. House, this is Dr. Jacobs." Greg said.

"Oh, Gregory, don't be so formal." Amanda said. "You can call me Amanda or Aunt Amanda." She then looked at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jacobs. You must be one of Gregory's friends?"

"You could say that." I said.

"So, you're married to Uncle Brad?" Greg began.

"Yes." Amanda said. "Eleven years."

"How did you know he was here?" I asked.

"He called me when he was first admitted." Amanda said. "I just barely got time off to come here for him. Making sure the kids were all settled, of course.

My heart stopped.

"Kids?" I asked.

"Yes." Amanda said. "Brad's step son, Riley, who is twenty four, and Gracie, who is fourteen. We had her before we got married."

"Did he mention if he had….other children?" I asked. "Maybe a daughter?"

Amanda frowned.

"No." Amanda said. "He never said anything about having children before. Why?"

Sadness crept up on me.

"Well," Greg began. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to put this," He then held up his cane. "You know where."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Wilson's P.O.V.)

I was standing by the patient's room, waiting for Hailey to show up for the consult.

"Wilson," I heard a voice say.

I smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder what-" I began as I turned toward the voice.

But who I saw, wasn't who I was expecting.

"Cameron," I said, not even trying to disguise my surprise, as my smile faded. "What are you doing here?"

"House is still talking to Hailey and I was told to keep you busy." Cameron said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well, before Foreman, Chase and I left, a woman who introduced herself as Amanda House, came into the room." She said. "Then, House gave us some orders. Basically kicking us out."

I thought about what she said.

"Amanda House?" I asked. "Do you know who she is?"

"She said she was his Aunt." Cameron said. "He looked surprised….So did Hailey….."

"…Wait, Hailey is still in there?" I asked.

"As far as I know of." She said.

I took what Cameron said, to what Chase said, to how House has been acting, to how him and Hailey were with each other earlier.

"…He's right, isn't he?" I asked quietly, as I felt sad.

Why am I sad?

Because House didn't tell me.

That's it. That's obviously it.

Why would it be anything else?

"Who's right?" Cameron asked.

"His office?" I asked, as I began to head that way.

"Wilson," I heard Cameron began, as she followed me. "You can't go there. He made it clear that he didn't want any company."

I ignored her and continued to walk.

"Wilson!" I heard Cameron say.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

Greg began to walk toward the door.

I put my hand on his chest stopping him.

"Don't." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

Greg stared at me. Then he looked away and sighed.

"He should have mentioned you." Greg whispered.

"Everybody lies." I said. "You told me that."

"I did." Greg said, looking at me sadly.

I looked at Amanda and saw she looked confused.

I walked toward her.

"Amanda," I began. "There's something your husband hasn't told you…..What he didn't tell you was that he was married before you."

"I knew that." Amanda said. "He said she died in a car accident."

"That's true." I said. "But he left out one, tiny, detail…He didn't tell you he had a daughter."

"Brad would have told me if he had a child." Amanda said, clearly not believing me.

"Everybody lies." Greg said, facing us. "He's no exception."

Amanda looked from me to Greg confused.

"Amanda," I began again. "….My name is Hailey Jacobs…..My maiden name is House…..And Greg is my cousin…Which means, you're my Step Mom, which in conclusion means….Your husband is my Dad."

Amanda looked at me as if I just slapped her across the face.

A couple seconds of silence went by, then, Amanda walk by me quickly and out of the room.

"…..Well," Greg began. "I think that went well."

Then, suddenly, something caught Greg's attention.

I looked where he was looking and saw Wilson walking toward the door. Cameron following him.

Greg sighed, clearly annoyed, as Wilson and Cameron came into the room.

"I said to KEEP him busy! NOT bring him HERE!" Greg snapped at Cameron.

Wilson looked at Greg, clearly angry. Then he looked at me.

And when he did, I couldn't help but see the small amount of hurt in his eyes.

"Consult." Wilson said.

I gave him a nod, walked toward the door and left the room. Wilson followed me.

"You mind telling me what is going on?" I heard Wilson ask.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Whatever it is between you and House is NOT nothing." I heard Wilson say. "And, frankly, I don't like being in the dark."

I stopped walking, and looked at him.

"Everyone in this hospital has a theory about you two." Wilson said. "Especially Chase. And some people see his view as true."

"Do you believe him?" I asked.

"…..I don't know." He said.

"What's your theory?" I asked.

"…I'm not entirely sure." Wilson said.

I studied Wilson.

"It's not that." I said.

"You don't even-" He began confused.

"It's not that." I repeated.

"Then, what is it?" Wilson asked.

I hesitated, as I debated telling him.

Then I realized Greg would be mad if I told him.

"Think about what I've told you about myself." I said. "You're smart….The conclusion will be your answer."

Wilson began to smile.

"You…..think I'm smart?" He asked.

"Don't let it go to your head." I said smiling, making him smile more.

Then, I began to walk again. Wilson following shortly after.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Later)

(Hailey's Office)

(Hailey's P.O.V.)

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

I heard the door open, followed by a voice saying:

"Hello,"

I looked up from what I was doing, and saw Amanda.

"…..Hi," I said, suddenly nervous. "What can I do for you?"

"May I sit?" Amanda asked.

"Of course." I said.

Amanda closed the door, walked over to one of the chairs in front of my desk, and sat down.

It was silent, as I looked at everywhere else in my office but her.

"Dr. Jacobs," Amanda began, gaining my attention.

"Hailey." I said.

Amanda smiled a little.

"Hailey," She said. "I wanted to come in here and tell you, you were wrong…..That Gregory was wrong….But there's no mistaking where you got your eyes."

I looked away from her.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I said.

"Me too." I heard Amanda say. "I don't know why Brad kept you a secret. And I may never know the reason…But if you want…I would like to get to know you."

I looked at her surprised.

Suddenly, my office door opened.

I looked toward the door and saw Chase standing there. Looking between me and Amanda confused.

"_Seriously_?! It's a _simple_ request!" I said to him, gaining his attention. "Knock before you enter! What is SO hard about that? Do I REALLY need to put a sign out there that says to knock unless it's an emergency?!"

"Sorry, Dr. Jacobs." Chase said. "But you, uh…paged me?"

"…I did." I said, standing up and grabbing a red, fancy looking envelope.

I walked over to Chase and held it toward him.

"Give this to Dr. House." I said, as Chase took it.

"Why can't you?" Chase asked confused.

"Because I asked you to." I said, as if it was obvious.

"…..Ok." Chase said, sounding more confused than before.

Then, Chase turned around and left my office. Closing the door behind him.

I turned around and faced Amanda, who was looking at me with curiosity.

"Long story." I said.

Amanda smiled softy at me, as she stood up.

Then she walked over to me, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I have to get back to him." Amanda said. Then, she held the paper out to me. "Whenever you're ready."

I took the paper from her and instantly saw a phone number on it.

Then, Amanda walked over to my door, opened it, and left. Closing the door behind her.


End file.
